powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Otane Goketsuji
:"Evil?! Me? You must be mistaken!" ::—Power Instinct 2 Otane Goketsuji (豪血寺 お種, Gouketsuji Otane) is a character from the Power Instinct franchise. In Japan the kanji "お"(O) is used as a way to talk more formally to a person, being the real names of the twins Ume and Tane, being that the way that the twins were called in Matrimelee, but this was not the first time that their names were written like that. In the CD game of Goketsuji Ichizoku 2 for Playstation, exploring through the files can be seen that the archives for Otane, Oume and Annie are named Tane, Ume and Anny. Strangely Otane was recolored with her sister's colors from the previous games. Otane was voiced by Keiko Ijuu in the first three games of the series and ranked 11 in Gamest Mook's TOP 30 best female videogame character in 1994. About Otane Due to her unconquerable spirit, Otane has become superhuman. She is both mysterious and secretive so you never know what she may be up to. Otane had a sad childhood where she was constantly berated and abused by her older sister Oume and due to her relative weakness, her mother didn't pay much attention to her. Her older sister seemed to hate her... One day, at the age of 6 years, after strolling in the forest, Otane was very tired when she returned home, and quickly fell asleep. However, Oume was waiting for her, and at the moment Otane closed her eyes, Oume confined Otane in a box and threw the box into the ocean. Sometime later, a farmer found the box half buried in the sand and he could hear that someone was crying inside. When the farmer opened the box and found Otane, he took her to his home and when he and his family could reassure the child, they tried to find out who she was and where her family was at, but due to the traumatic event, Otane only remembered her name. First step for revenge After the murder attempt by Oume, the next seven years Otane lived a poor but happy life with her new family, but one summer, at Otane's 13th birthday, her foster parents told her about her true origin. When Otane heard her parents's story, memories of her past life arrived suddenly. Specially all the bad memories about Oume. Otane wanted to do something to get revenge. Without listening the warnings of her parents, Otane decided to go to Kyoto, where the main Goketsuji Mansion is located. When she got to the town she realized who were the true rulers of that place. Every person that she found, looked at her with fear, mistakingly thinking she was Oume. Otane thougth that would be risky to call the attetion like that and decided to leave. Otane returned to kyoto, but this time in disguise, however she was spotted by one Kuroko. Kuroko knew that the girl that had the same face of his master Oume was a different person so he approached to Otane to talk. When Otane saw Kuroko approaching, got scared, she thought that Oume already knew that she was there so she tried to scape, but the Kuroko convince her to talk. Otane told him everything about what happened. Kuroko told to Otane that he will help her to enter into the Goketsuji mansion, he gave to her one Kuroko costume and tell her to go to the back door of the Masion that night, one group of Kurokos would oppen the backdoor for her. That night, Otane succesfully got into the mansion, eventually arrived to the hall. Suddenly Otane saw a shadow moving around, but she realized that her mother's room was just some steps apart. She ran to her mother's room, once inside she felt a bit more secure, she thought that the only thing she had to do was to wait for her mother's arrival and telling her everything. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Otane, she felt that something evil was with her in the room, she took a look around and saw Oume at just a few steps behind her. Oume visibly enraged and with a disturbing expresion on her face, shouted to Otane: "What are you doing here!?". Otane was scared at first, but her desire to get revenge was stronger and stayed till her mother arrived. Otane stayed for nearly two years into the mansion, but as Oume turned even more cruel and aggressive and her mother was rather indefferent about her, Otane decided to run away ath the age of 15 with only one thing on her mind: Training endlessly, so that one day she will prove that she is a worthy representative of the Goketsuji clan so, in that way get revenge of Oume. Soul's Mirror There are more than 130 storehouses in an artificial island property of the Goketsuji Family(the current name of the island is Otane Land) is estipulated in the family code, that the winner of of the Goketsuji tournament has the right to choose one of those storehouses and pick up one of the objects inside for his/her personal use. Having became the leader of the family on the 16th Goketsuji Tournament Otane oppened one of the storehouses and took a mirror called "Shinra Mirror". As many of the objects in the Goketsuji Collection the Shinra Mirror is not an ordinary mirror. At firts glance, Otane knew that there was someething special in that mirror and started to investigate it's story. Apparently the mirror was bought by Oshima several years ago in an antique shop, presumably was in the same shop were Oshima found the map for the treasures of Tokugawa. Oshima discovered that the mirror had a misteryous power that allowed the owner of the mirror to trap the soul of anybody inside of the mirror. She found this, one night were the image of the previous owner of the mirror appeared in the mirror, the spirit locked in the mirror, managed to freed itself, and possesed Oshima's body for a brief period of time, oshima was able to expel the spirit, but after analyze what happened, Oshima thought that the mirror was to dangerous to keep it and decided to store it in the deep of one of the storehouses. Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Otane spent every day of her life improving all of her fighting techniques and thinks that she is ready to return to home and make Oume pay for all the suffering that she caused to her in the past. *'Power Instinct 2' Otane won the Gouketsuji tournament and it seemed that life finally smiled upon her. She begun the construction of an amusement park that she called Otane Land. A week before the inauguration of her park, she was kidnapped and thrown into the ocean. Otane was able to free herself and suspecting Oume, she returned to Otane Land. Although she managed to arrive on time to defend her title, she was exhausted from her struggle to return was defeated. *'Power Instinct Legends' Kanji invited Otane to his Friendly Exhibition Tournament and she accepted. Her plan is to get close to Kanji and convince him to give her back the seat as clan leader. *'Power Instinct Matrimelee' Otane received an invitation for a fighting tournament from the King of Certain Country. Her life hasn't been very happy as of late and as the invitation for the tournament promised to find true happiness for the winner, she is willing to do her best to win. * Bonnou no Kaihou Trying to erase the bad memories of her past Otane continues her search for true happiness. She hopes to win the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament to have the best formal dance party. *'Senzo Kuyou' Believing that there is a possibility that her wish of becoming the new leader of the Goketsuji clan will be granted. She joins to the celebration of the Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. *'Groove on Fight' Many years have passed since Otane participated in a fighting tournament. One day she received a visit from Oume and was offered something that surprised her... Oume proposed to share the leadership of the clan and Otane accepted. One night in one of the casinos of her property, she witnesses a fight between her sister Oume and an old man. The man proved to be a skillful fighter, so Otane invited him to team up with them for the Gouketsuji Tournament. Special Moves * Gan Saishi (Rock Pulverizer Denture) - Otane hurls her dentures at her foes. * Ten Bu Kyaku(Heaven's Dance Kick ) - Otane comes flying downwards at her foe surrounded in burning energy. Can inflict multiple hits. This attack was modified in Matrimelee to work as an antiaerial, Otane performs a rising spinning kick. * Ikaku Gan (Intimidating Face) - Otane rises into the air with a gigantic, horrific blast in the form of her face. A very fearsome attack. * Ryusei Ranbu Dan (Meteor Swirling Bullets) - Otane fires multiple blasts of energy at her enemy. * Raku Hoshi Gan (Star Face Drop) - Otane points her finger at her foe, and a giant weight (in the form of Otane) falls on the opponent's head. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. *'Ikaku Dan' (Bullet Threat) -Otane charges her head backward then she moves her head forward leaving a floating projectile in shape of her face, the projectile remains in the air a few seconds. *'Kuchu Neri Kihou' (Air Gloss Bubble)- Otane unleashes a burst of energy around her body while in mid air. * Shinra KyouOtane's Attack List(Shinra Mirror) - Pulling out a mirror, Otane points it at her foe and her spirit flies out, dealing massive damage to her enemy even if s/he blocks. She had this move in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends * Zetsu Ki Shou(Absolute Demon Palm) - Otane pulls out a mirror and a big demonic hand comes out of it to squeeze the life out of the opponent. * Goketsu Ryu Oganda (Gouketsu Floating Face Attack) - Otane thrusts her head into the ground and launches several Ugly Faces from underneath all across the screen. She only had this move in Power Instinct 2. * Gouketsu Ryu Ikaku Gan (Gouketsu Intimidating Face Attack) - Otane shoots a big fireball in shape of her head at the enemy. * Shin Gouketsu Ryu Ikaku Gan (Super Gouketsu Intimidating Face Attack)- Otane shoots 3 fireballs in the shape of her head at the enemy Super Otane *See Super Otane Music Themes * Bochi no Haru (Spring Cemetery) - Power Instinct * Ayashigena Hikouki (Suspicious Aircraft ) - Power Instinct 2 * Kyoufu no Midaregami (Dreadful Chaotic Hair) - Power Instinct 2 * Metameta - Power Instinct 2 * Kawaisou na Otane'(Poor Otane) - Power Instinct 2 * '''''ZIZIZI Ondo - Power Instinct Legends * Subarashiki Itaaneto(Wonderful Internet) - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 - Boss * Power Instinct Legends * Groove On Fight - As Oume & Otane * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event character Related Characters * Oume Goketsuji: Twin Sister * Oshima Goketsuji: Mother * Falco: Team Partner Sprites Artwork File:C otane.jpg File:Oldotaneface.jpg File:Otane_GI2_promoart.jpg File:Otane.jpg|Otane as she appears in Matrimelee onwards. Trivia * Otane's favorite song is "I Want To Be A Hero"; However, she doesn't know who the singer is. *In the arcade version of the first PI game, if both human players select Otane, the battle will take place in Oume's stage rather than Otane's. * Interestingly, in a voice collection for the announcer in Power Instinct 2, Otane's name is spoken. It may have gone unused, as Otane is not playable in the game and losing to her only results in the announcer saying the player's character lost. ** Additionally, in the same game, Otane has a set of unused quotes for when she loses (ordinarily you are taken to the ending when you defeat her). http://tcrf.net/Power_Instinct_2 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji clan Category:Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Bosses